Stained Blades
by Dalan777
Summary: After a (nearly) botched assassination attempt, Amaranth, a talented assassin, is given to Beacon Academy, both for it's protection and for his. But as the headmaster and his associates realize their enemies are far closer than believed, Amaranth must fight on all sides, with the help of a few friends and a very convenient artifact.
1. An Unsurprising Meeting

**I don't own Assassins Creed or Rwby.**

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

The assassin quietly crept among the crates surrounding him, full of dust and ready to be unpacked. Or, in the case of the White Fang grunts in front of him, ready for transport, as they loaded several large crates of dust onto the waiting bullhead. Reinforcements were expected soon. He'd have to be quick. He couldn't see his target yet and slowly crept toward a lone grunt who'd taken a break out of sight of the others. Seriously, this guy had only moved one wooden crate so far. How was he already out of breath? _'Well, his loss, my gain,'_ thought Amaranth as he slowly approached from the side.

The grunt panted slightly from exertion. He was quite obviously not a prime example of physical fitness. He was far more used to guard duty in warehouses where he could play dice and cards with his companions. Or guarding human hostages for ransom. He finally let out a sigh and peeked from behind the large stack he had hidden behind to look at the workers and missed the hidden blade headed straight for his throat.

A choked gurgle came from the guard as he died and Amaranth grabbed him before he could fall out of the cover of the boxes. He gently set the body against the crates, then perked up due to a commotion near the other grunts.

His target, Roman Torchwick, was currently being held hostage by what seemed to be a cat faunus. It seemed luck, good or bad, was on his side, as he moved, circling closer to the bullhead before racing behind the white fang grunts to the cover of the vehicle, just as the sound of reinforcements from overhead reached him.

Line Break

Blake Belladonna looked up in surprise as the bullheads descended, giving Roman just enough time to shoot the ground under her and send her flying with Melodic Cudgel. Blake shook her head to clear it and looked up just in time to dodge the volley of flares he sent her way, rolling, flipping, and generally parkouring her way behind a large shipping crate. Roman strolled forward, mocking, "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty-" before a banana dropped on him. Following the banana came a monkey faunus, Sun Wukong, who leapt onto Roman's face and behind him before turning, "Leave her alone."

A half dozen White Fang reinforcements dropped from the newly arrived bullheads and surrounded Sun. Roman grinned, "You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" Sun prepared to fight as the grunts charged, slamming his fist into the first's face then spin kicking two more, before using a fourth as a platform to launch himself forward, pull out his collapsible staff and spin it to knock away the rest. Roman shot a flare at Sun who deflected it with his staff and Blake rushed forward once more with a cry of, "He's mine!"

Blake used her semblance, shadow clone, to dart around and confuse Roman, but he still deflected her attacks, landing several hits and knocking her back. Sun leapt forward and switched his staff to gun-chuck mode, using the swings and the blasts it let out to push Roman back. Blake smacked Roman back as the coup de grace to the volley. Roman glared at the two kids then smirked, firing at the crane above them and dropping a shipping crate on their heads. Blake jumped backwards and Sun dove forwards, right into the waiting gun point of Roman.

A "Hey!" from above stopped Roman from pulling the trigger and made him look up. Ruby Rose, wielding her giant sniper scythe that she really shouldn't have been able to handle, looked down. "Well, hello their red! Isn't it past your bed time?" Roman called back. At which point Ruby made the dumb decision to turn around and motion someone away from the oncoming fight. Roman raised his cane and-

It blew up in his hands, the explosion from volatile dust crystals in the cane throwing a screaming Roman back, as he cradled his damaged and burned arm. Everyone else turned to the direction the gunshot that had caused said explosion came from, revealing a grey cloaked figure, a hood hiding his face, twin curved short swords at his waist and a smoking high power revolver in hand. Amaranth stepped forward and aimed at Roman again, but dozens of White Fang appeared, standing between the two. The figure sighed and started to walk forward until another figure, one Penny Polendina leapt from the crate Ruby was on and landed in front of the grunts.

Ignoring Ruby's pleas to retreat, Penny readied herself, her backpack opening to reveal a collapsed sword that floated behind her. The one split into ten and she threw the floating blades forward, breaking through the Fang. Amaranth grunted in appreciation and aimed at Roman again, but the sound of machine gun fire from more bullheads made him jump back. He jumped up onto the nearest shipping crate, climbing on top and firing a grapple hook from a wrist launcher to the nearest bullhead as it turned to fire at him. Amaranth reeled himself onto the wing of the vehicle and, grabbing the edge, leapt over it and off the other side, leaving the grapple wrapped around the wing.

Pressing a button on the grapple launcher, the thin wire suddenly glowed orange with the effects of fire dust, slicing through the wing and bringing down the bullhead. Penny had finished up the others using her blades and a laser cannon, which somehow came from the swords? Amaranth looked for his target and saw him boarding the first bullhead that had dropped the first grunts off originally. The bullhead took off and turned away from the scene, moving out over the water before blowing up.

Line Break

Amaranth sighed again. He'd hoped to use that to get away if all went according to plan, but he'd planted the bomb just in case. He looked back at the now surrendering White Fang and the group of school kids who he'd helped before ducking into the nearest alley between crates. He was not looking forward to running all the way back to base.

Before he could continue that train of thought, Amaranth sensed a presence behind him and turned. The girl, the cat faunus, was there, looking at him, as if unsure what to do, whether to stop him, thank him. Amaranth, sensing the hesitation, nodded to her then turned and ran, leaping over the fence that divided the docks from the rest of the city before climbing the nearest building and disappearing over the rooftop. Amaranth ran, jumping across the roofs of buildings and sincerely hoping that the order would allow for his disobedience of their orders of keeping a low profile as he had saved that girl with the too massive scythe.

Blake watched the odd boy run, scale the building easily, then vanish and, having seen his face even in the shadow of his cowl, wondered who the boy was, since he truly couldn't be any older than herself and her team. Then turned back as she realized that everyone would likely start panicking that she'd run off again.


	2. Explanation and Dramatic Effect

**I don't own Assassin's Creed or RWBY. Also, there is no action in this chapter. Sorry.**

 _'thought'_

"speech"

Amaranth dropped in front of a nondescript cafe, walking through the door. He walked to the back and opened a door that led to a cellar. He walked down the steps and followed a long hallway, coming to a stone wall. Placing his hands on it, he pushed and the wall rotated, letting him through and closing behind him. The path he was on led to another building supposedly closed and set as a landmark. It also served as the assassin's base of operations here in vale, with no doors in the building itself that weren't booby trapped and monitored. There were a few access points from other places, such as the roof and nearby stores and such, but they were near impossible to find unless you knew where to look.

Amaranth pulled off his hood, revealing his short and slightly curly dark red hair. He'd emerged directly in the main hall, which was constantly patrolled and guarded by several brothers and sisters of the creed. He walked past all of them, nodding and exchanging words of greeting. Amaranth walked up a set of stairs to the main office, where the Master was located, taking a deep breath, and knocking before entering.

The master was old, with a short grey beard, balding head, and a similar outfit to the other assassins outside, only black. Due to the advancements in technology, the assassins outfit had been modified to blend a little better, exchanging the stark white robes with a double sided grey trench coat and hood to blend in with the city and background, that could be flipped to a more colorful side to blend in with the crowd. It was rather helpful for different missions and could conceal weapons much more easily.

The master turned, fixing his gaze on Amaranth, and ordering, "Report." The master was always a serious, no nonsense type. Many of the younger assassins had cheerfully called him the type to yell at kids to 'get off his lawn' if he'd lived a normal life. Amaranth took a breath and stated, "Roman Torchwick is dead. The White Fang helping him were captured by a group of student huntsman and huntresses that arrived on the scene a little after me. However, due to certain complications, his death wasn't quite as unobtrusive as hoped, a rather visible explosion over water."

The master sighed, rubbing his eyes, then looked at a rather large map of vale on the wall beside him. "Well, there's nothing that can help that now. I assume that you at least were able to escape unnoticed?" Amaranth's "Umm..." made his answer clear. The master sighed again then turned to Amaranth again. "It doesn't matter anyway I suppose. You won't be around here forever." Amaranth blanched. "You're not banishing me from the order, are you sir? I know I messed up a little but he was going to shoot someone and-"

"No, I'm not banishing you. I have another mission for you that will make tonight's events and whether you were seen or not pointless. It came up rather suddenly when an old friend contacted me." The door opened again, as if for dramatic effect and in entered a silver haired man with glasses and dressed all in black except for a green kerchief tucked into his suit jacket. The tap of a cane at his side made Amaranth's eyes narrow. Ozpin, the man walked to the master's side and smiled slightly at Amaranth. "Hello, Amaranth, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your mentor praised your skills quite highly."

"... How long were you listening and waiting outside the door just for this moment?" Amaranth said, "And why couldn't I sense your presence or aura?"

Ignoring the first question entirely, Ozpin shrugged and said simply "The ability to suppress your aura is taught to every member of the brotherhood, isn't it?" the snick of a blade on his wrist making Amaranth's eyes widen.

"Ozpin is a very important member of our brotherhood," the master stated. "and he has offered a place for you at Beacon academy." Amaranth looked confused. "Sir with all due respect, I am able to and have fought on the level of a huntsman before. Do I need more training?" "On the contrary," Ozpin picked up the conversation, "I require your skills to combat a threat I believe to be in my school."

"An unknown assailant attacked the fall maiden some time ago and stole some of her power." state the master. Amaranth's surprise reached a new level. He'd known assassins had met the maidens before on missions and heard rumors about their power. If the legends were to be believed then any huntsman, even Ozpin, would be hard pressed to stand against them let alone defeat them. But if Ozpin knew about this then...

"You're harboring her and are expecting an attack," stated Amaranth. Ozpin nodded. "Yes, but I also have a feeling that someone, perhaps one of your enemies, has infiltrated the school." A Templar. Most likely trying to gain influence and/or skills to combat the assassins. Great.

"So it's my job to find out who the Templar is, kill them, and then help you prepare for the attack?" Amaranth questioned. both men nodded. "Will I be posing as a student?"

"Yes and no. Your skills do rival that of average huntsman already, so I thought it would be best if you posed as a teacher's assistant and substitute. You'll be helping Miss Goodwitch's combat class, perhaps setting up an obstacle course for students or survival training. You will be given a student dorm and will eat meals with them, however. Your master and I thought it best you pose as the son of a huntsman who taught you and frequently took you on missions to gain experience. You came to Vale and Beacon to complete your training but were seen as eligible to pass as a huntsman already. As such, you were offered a temporary teaching position instead, to pass the time until you were old enough to receive your license and go on missions officialy. Does that work for you?"

Amaranth nodded, committing the story to memory. "Seems like I have a very irresponsible father," he said, pointedly looking at the master who deadpanned at both him and Ozpin at the same time somehow. After hashing out the details, Amaranth left for his own room, a repurposed office space. A table, chair, bed, and coat rack were the only pieces of furniture. He first went to the table, pulling out his weapons; the twin curved short swords, silver in color and in dark brown sheaths, his powerful revolver designed to shoot through a damaged aura, a poison dart gun with sleeping darts loaded into it, his grapple with heat and shock functions built into it, and his twin wrist blades, the signature weapons of the assassin's brotherhood. He turned to the coat rack and, after a second of thought, flipped the trench coat and hood inside out to reveal a dark red interior, much the same color as his hair, before putting it up, figuring the flashier side would gain less attention at colorful Beacon Academy. Amaranth finally put a pouch of ammunition for his guns by his weapons before changing to sweat pants and a tank top. He lay down on the bed wondering about Beacon and the students he fought with, or at least not against, on the docks. Then cursed remembering the dead White Fang grunt he'd left there before the battle began. Now, if he was recognized, he'd be seen as a killer. With any luck the change in color and the fact that none had seen his face would make him unrecognizable. He shrugged, deciding to leave the problem alone until he got to Beacon, and fell asleep, falling into dreams of the ancient past, as ghost like figures seemed to surround his bed for a moment before disappearing.


	3. Poison and Awkward Conversations

**I don't own RWBY or Assassin's Creed.**

 _'thoughts'_

"speech"

Amaranth got off the bullhead that had dropped him at Beacon, wearing his trench coat, red side out and hood down, a black t-shirt and black pants with black sneakers. If it wasn't obvious, after red his favorite color was black. Waiting for him were the headmaster and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. Amaranth had heard stories about her, mostly about her semblance and gravity dust infused weapon, allowing her to immobilize and capture any target.

"I trust your journey was pleasant, mister Amaranth," Ozpin said as Amaranth walked up to the duo. "I've had worse flights. So, I assume I'll be helping you in your class," Amaranth turned to Glynda. She nodded, "Among other things," before glancing at her tablet and scowling. Amaranth could have sworn he saw a cartoon tickmark appear on her forehead as she showed whatever had angered her to Ozpin.

Ozpin smiled. "It appears our students are getting a little riotous in the dining hall. Would you mind running on ahead, Amaranth, to try and diffuse the situation? Consider it a test of your skills as an assistant teacher." Amaranth nodded glancing at the tablet as he passed just in time to see a dozen watermelons being thrown into the air. A food fight. His first official job as a teacher was to stop a food fight. He sighed and started running. He'd memorized a map of the campus before coming here and knew the shortest route to the dining hall. He fired his grapple at the roof of the main hall and reeled himself up before running left to the dining hall roof. He jumped down onto it and, seeing some bushes to the side, leapt, arms spread and facing up, into them.

Amaranth emerged completely unharmed and none the worse for wear with aura either, which really shouldn't have been possible. He slammed the doors open, focusing aura in his eyes, pulled out his dart gun, and fired, the thin poison tips finding their marks in the necks of a nearby blonde that had just gotten up from a thrown baguette and a black haired girl with a bow that had suffered the same fate. He turned to those further away, ignoring the two boys by the doors staring at him, and fired again, hitting a girl with white hair, who he marked as a schnee almost immediately, a girl with orange hair, the one with the war hammer, and a black haired boy with a pink highlight. The remaining three stopped at seeing three members of RWBY and two of JNPR go down, falling asleep almost instantly. He glanced to his left to see a black haired girl with red highlights. She gulped and slowly stood up, hands raised to show no food weapons. Those dart had ignored the aura of her team and JNPR's completely. She really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Amaranth mentally questioned the fact of running into her again before turning to the others, "Who are the leaders of your teams?" The girl with red highlights and a blonde boy at the other end both shakily raised their hands. "Good, that makes things easy," Amaranth stated, "You two can wait outside for Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin to show up." Both paled at the thought of facing Goodwitch after the mess they'd made, but decided it was better than the boy who'd taken out 5 huntsman and huntresses in training instantly. Amaranth sighed and turned to the two boys who were still staring at him. "You ruined all the fun, man," stated the blond monkey faunus. "Don't blame me. I just followed orders. Name's Amaranth. I'll be an assistant teacher around here." The blond introduced himself as Sun and the blue haired boy beside him was Neptune. The red head who he hadn't shot introduced herself as Pyrrha Nikos (he already knew) and told him the names of those he'd shot, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ren, and Nora. The two leaders names were Ruby and Jaune. He could guess which was which.

"Mind telling me why you thought it was a good idea to start a food fight in a school designed to train kids to kill monsters?" Amaranth asked. Pyrrha scratched the back of her head, embarrassed, "To be honest, it just sort of escalated after a misaimed pie." He looked to Sun and Neptune. They just shrugged. "We thought it was funny that the food was sturdy enough to be used as weapons." Amaranth sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot lately and had a feeling he'd be doing it a lot more. The groans around them told him the sleeping drug had worn off. He'd collected his darts already to be reused once clean and poisoned again.

"Do I have a hangover or was I actually drugged?" Yang asked, holding her head as the ache slowly faded. "I have a headache as well, so it must be the latter," said Weiss, as the five slowly got up, shaking off the effects of the drug. Nora, being her hyperactive self, was the first to recover and, noticing Amaranth, zipped over. "So you're the one who stopped me from winning? Why'd you take all the fun? I had a whole plan of instating a pancake policy once I took over the cafeteria, now those dreams have been ruined forever!" She seemed to be on the verge of tears and Amaranth briefly contemplated shooting her again but decided that the others wouldn't appreciate that. He glanced at Pyrrha, "Is she always like this?" Pyrrha nodded with an apologetic smile.

He was saved by the opening of the door and a very relieved looking Ruby and Jaune entered followed by a very annoyed Glynda and an amused Ozpin. They were getting off easy it looks like. Amaranth walked over to Ozpin while Glynda lectured the now recovered students. "Was that a good enough show of my skills?" Ozpin chuckled, "Well, you needn't have used such an advanced technique on them, but it worked I suppose. The shocked and fearful faces of Miss Rose and Mister Arc were quite amusing when we walked over." Amaranth deadpanned, "You're a sadist. Good to know," and started walking away before stopping and turning around. "By the way, where will I be staying?" Ozpin's smile widened, "You'll be in room 302. Your scroll is the key to get in." Amaranth nodded and continued on to the dormitory.

He found his room easily enough, held his scroll up to the lock and after a quick scan he was allowed in. Amaranth looked at the rather spacious room, a repurposed student dorm originally meant for four people. The bed was in the corner of the room, meaning the door and window were both visible while he slept. Paranoia had helped keep the assassins alive over the years and it certainly wasn't going to stop now that he was in Beacon. A coat rack and desk were noticeable as well as a bathroom and a small kitchen. Oz had spared no expense it seemed. To be fair, though, he had planned to make his own meals anyway to avoid poison. Even though he wasn't a very good cook. Damn Paranoia.

He saw a luggage pack with some clean clothes next to a dresser opposite the bed. He decided to unpack later and explore the campus a little first. He patted his pocket for his scroll then turned and went out. Just as Team RWBY and JNPR came out of their dorms, talking to each other, Ruby carrying a board game and JNPR holding several books and comics. The talking stopped as they noticed Amaranth and an awkward silence filled the air. Blake's eyes widened in recognition as he blinked in surprise. Then he remembered Ozpin's knowing smile when he'd told Amaranth the room number. Amaranth resolved to poison Ozpin's coffee next time they met and flashed an awkward smile at the two teams. Ruby hesitantly stepped forward.

"We heard from Ozpin that you're a new assistant teacher here. If you'd like we can show you around. We were headed to the library, but it's on the other side of the campus if you want to tag along, you don't have to..." she trailed off into mumbling. Recognizing an olive branch, Amaranth's smile turned genuine, "Sure, I'll tag along."

They left for the library, not quite noticing the figure in shadow at the other end of the hallway.

 **Sorry for not saying this in the previous two chapters, but please review or pm if you don't want it public, ideas and criticism are always welcome, as long as it's polite. Also pairing ideas are good too. I plan on putting up a poll later on in the story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you'll like the next chapter when Amaranth gains a rival.**


End file.
